


Beautiful Liar

by Kunn0ichiL3g3nd



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, Gen, Graphic Description, Murder Mystery, Other, Suicide, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd/pseuds/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd
Summary: "You know it is all your fault, right?" Wonsik hissed with words of poison, stepping closer to Taekwoon."Didn't you hear me?" "I heard you the first time. But, I don't particularly think you're correct." Taekwook finally replied softly.A tale of two friends who grew apart due to a love that no longer exists. Two sides of the same coin, but both cursed to fall into the same fate. Their friendship wanes as they are pitted against one another. Will the grief and hatred keep them away from one another?





	Beautiful Liar

**{FLASHBACK}**

 

**[The Loss of a Love]**

 

_A silhouette in the darkness standing on the edge of a cliff. A loved one once Happy and free, now stands between the balance of Life or Death._

 

  
_A woman once loved by two people; Now in a state of utter turmoil. One man calls out to her, but she could not hear him. The gruesome image of her demise stood firm in Leo's mind. Unable to stop her from jumping._

 

_Won-sik would never let him live it down._

 

_Daunting images of her memory weighed heavily on Taekwoon's mind after that incident. It was as if her very essence terrorized him at every second._

 

_"No, please don't!" He yelled out into the neverending dark, desperate to have his words cut through the mist, and enter her ears. He reached out, but his fingertips barely brushed along the end tail fabric of her dress as she thrust her body off the cliff._

 

_Taekwoon screamed out into the sky, letting his voice ring out at the strong storm raged on around him. He sunk into the muddy ground, with the pouring rain crashing upon him._

 

_By the edge of the sea, his battle with Won-sik was Hellish and degrading. Both were once so close... However, their friendship was laid in ruins. The place where they had spent playing piano in their adventures, was a place of Horror and resentment._

 

_These thoughts constantly poisoned Taekwoon's mind. Was he truly a monster? Was he truly the one responsible for his Fianceé's death? Were the harsh words that he said to her on their supposed Wedding day, what drove her to throw herself over into the sea to her watery death?_

 

_Or... Perhaps... Was it too dark to see what had really happened on that fateful, accursed, night? Maybe, just maybe... She had nothing to do with her Death? There could be a chance that someone had pushed her. Perhaps, it could have been a Murder, and not a Suicide._

 

_Yes, he may have said some atrocious and unforgiving things, but was he really at fault? Then again, Won-sik was always jealous of their relationship. There was severe tension between the two, in the past. They would butt heads more than once. Because of their arguments, Taekwoon was never happy with his Friend._ _All three of them unfortunately, had began to decline. The strong friendship they once held between them all, had started to spiral into something quite dangerous. They would clash heads often. As they argued, Taekwoon would push the Girl away._ _Won-sik would survey the declining feelings between the two, and would confront Taekwoon of the uncertain discombobulated nature of her and Taekwoon's relationship. Fights would break out amongst them. Taekwoon would claim that he did Love her, but that was in the past now. It was time to move on and let her go. On the other hand, Wonsik didn't want to accept that._

Maybe he did it out of revenge, or simply out of spite. But, could he truly be mad enough to commit such a heinous crime like Murder? Was it possible that out of all people, his one true friend Kim Wonsik, had the gaul to kill his loved one, out of spite because he wasn't treating her fair enough? Well, it definitely couldn't be ruled out. Even if it did sound preposterous.

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**  
**[Back to the Present.]**

  
"You know it is all your fault, right?" Wonsik hissed, stepping closer to Taekwoon who sat there blankly. He had grown tired of the useless bickering. The older one had no response. He sat there, holding the old Wedding invitation in his hand. The one with the small wild flower attached to it. He was always the quiet and reclusive one of the two. "Didn't you hear me?" The Younger one repeated with an angrier tone. The older one sighed, tossing the Navy Blue envelope onto the coffee table. "I heard you the first time. But, I don't particularly think you're correct." He replied softly. His way of speaking had always been gentle and airy. Taekwoon is a soft-spoken man. He never raised his voice, or had a true reason to be nasty. Of course, not accounting for the time in the past where him and his fianceé had that severe altercation on the night of their wedding.

**{FLASHBACK}**

 

_'I really don't want to do this right now. Can we have this discussion after the ceremony?'_

 

_'No! We need to have it now. Settle this now. If I am going to be marrying you, we need to work out all of our loose ends. Get rid of the negative vibes.'_

 

_'Why do it now? There is no time. I swear, you and your outdated ideals. No one does that shit. Let's go!'_

 

_'Outdated? Outdated! Why are you so cold?? What is wrong with you?'_

 

_'Nothing is wrong. There are no such thing as negative vibes. You are looking way too into this. This thing is about to start in 5 minutes. Let's. GO.'_

 

_'No! Not until you apologize! Right now!'_

 

_'Apologize? For what? Apologize to you for not doing your stupid, useless ritual before we marry each other for the rest of our lives? Tch. Please. What are you, twelve?'_

 

_'I honestly can't believe you. What the fuck is wrong with you, Taekwoon?! I thought you loved me!'_

 

_'How could anyone in the world, love someone as uptight, stuck up, and downright overbearing as you? I'm the only one who can put up with you.'_

 

**{END FLASHBACK}**

  
"Then why didn't you answer me the first time I asked?"   
Taekwoon had enough of the continuous belittling. It was honestly getting on his last nerves. He may have been a soft-spoken, patient person before- However, that was all subject to change. He was not going to sit idly by and allow himself to be a pushover. He may be patient, but that doesn't automatically mean he is tolerant of anyone's bullshit. No matter if it was his Best Friend, or not.   
"Because! I am growing tired of your insistent nagging!" He jumped up to his feet and pushed the younger Male backwards. It caught Wonsik by surprise. He would never lash out. He'd never purposefully hurt other people. "You will never understand how this fucking makes me feel. How could you?" He scoffed, turning away to relieve some of his built up anger. If he didn't walk away and take a deep breath, he knew something locked away inside of him would snap. It would come lashing out full force like a snarling Dragon whose wings had been snipped.

"Well, now... Little Taekwoon is getting over heated. Hm. How funny." Wonsik smirked. His deviously taunting smile pissed off the older Male. It was like his demeanor and facial expressions were mocking him. It made him feel uncomfortable and utterly trapped. He was not a fan of being in an uncomfortable place of mind.

"What's funny?" The older Male huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "How you try and act so goddamn innocent. You play yourself out to be this poor, closed away victim. You aren't innocent at all. You have a darkness inside of you. One that is harsh and dangerous. You may think I am cruel and vicious, but you, my Friend... Are a new breed of crazy and unstable." He laughed, throwing his head back.

"You know what? I am not even going to comment on your sick and twisted words, Kim Wonsik." Taekwoon replied. He strolled passed the Younger one. He didn't have to sit here and listen to that dribble.

"Where do you think you are going? We aren't done talking yet!" Wonsik leaned over to grab Taekwoon's arm, but at the same that happened, they heard a terrifying noise sounding from all around them. It caused them to freeze and look at one another. "W-what in the hell was that?" Wonsik asked in a cautious manner. He gulped hard. His throat felt like sand paper. As if all the moisture had been sucked out of his mouth. Taekwoon only shrugged his shoulders, like he didn't think it was a big deal. He didn't have an answer for it either. "Who knows. How about you go find out?" Taekwoon asked the other man softly. "Oh no. You are not going to have me go in there, alone."

Taekwoon sighed, walking away from him to go in the direction of the noise. Wonsik, who was hesitant at first, followed after Taekwoon. He wasn't about to let what they were talking about before, go. "H-hey! What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Seeing where that noise is coming from."   
Wonsik furrowed his eyebrows together, lightly clutching onto Taekwoon's arm like a little kid. Taekwoon noticed Wonsik's adorable reaction out of the corner of his eye. No matter how tough he acted, or how fearless he made himself out to be, he was still afraid of the smallest things.

As they followed the sound, they realized it was very warbled. They couldn't pin point the exact description of it. It was almost impossible to explain what they were listening to. Soon, they noticed that it was coming from one of the empty bedrooms of their house. A guest room they hadn't utilized in a long time. Taekwoon stopped just before the door, staring intently at the wood. "It's coming from in there."

"W-what? And you wanna go in there?"   
Taekwoon blinked, looking back at the younger friend. "Of course. That's where the sounds are coming from."

"B-but what if someone broke in? M-maybe we should call the police!" He whimpered. Taekwoon scoffed, curling up one side of his lips into a smirk. "I doubt that. You're just a scaredy cat. C'mon." He grabbed hold of the doorknob and twisted it, pushing it open. Wonsik stayed behind Taekwoon, with his hands on his shoulders. That was his safety net. What they found inside, completely shocked them. Especially Taekwoon. His arms immediately fell to his sides. Tears overwhelmed his eyes, and threatened to spill down his cheeks. The overbearing, and overwhelming feeling of mixed emotions that had tormented him in the last six months, finally burst forth and caused him to have a mental break down. Nothing in this world, could explain what he was witnessing. Even though Wonsik knew right away what was going on, and saw right through the illusion, Taekwoon on the otherhand, was always blinded by his guilt and love.

"M-miyeon?" He choked out, lifting a hand out towards a Female silhouette standing at an open window, looking out. The girl turned around, and simply smiled. She didn't speak at first.   
Wonsik tapped on his arm, trying to gain his attention. "Dude, stop. That's not really her. She's-"

But, to no avail. He couldn't stop his friend. Taekwoon ran towards the girl, seeming to try and embrace her. He lifted a hand to caress her cheek. But only watched as his hand passed right through her transparent complexion. Her smiled faltered, showing a sign of sadness.

"M-miyeon...?" He repeated her name again, sobbing. She lightly nodded, turning her direction from his hand, over to his gaze to meet eyes. "Taekwoon-ssi, I am sorry. I am not really here. You cannot touch me."

He let out a staggered breath, pulling his hand back to survey his fingers. Tears fell down his face. "I... I don't understand. W-why?" He sniffled, looking his Fianceé up and down. "H-how are you here?"

The girl folded her arms back behind her. All while keeping a gentle smile on her face. "Taekwoon... My dear, Taekwoon. I have come to apologize."

Taekwoon tilted his head. He was perplexed. What in the world could she possibly have, to be sorry for? Was he not the reason for pushing her away? Was he not the sole purpose of inching her towards her death?

"N-no. Why? Why should you be apologizing? I... I'm the pitiful one. I-I'm the one who sh-should grovel at your feet, and b-beg you for your forgiveness." He cried harder, tears rushing along like an unchecked water fountain. It was difficult to keep his emotions in check. And Wonsik just stood back behind them, in silence.

She took a deep breath, taking a step forward. "I'm sorry for a lot of things. Mainly one. For not staying behind to take care of you. I'm sorry I was selfish and threw myself over." She lifted a hand to lightly glide her fingers over Taekwoon's pale skin. He closed his eyes, allowing her to do so. She looked over his complexion, seeing how he hasn't taken care of himself. "Taekwoon, you should sleep more. You need to take care of yourself."

Taekwoon bit his lip, unable to find the correct words. It was hard. He struggled to speak. "M-miyeon-ah... I-I'm sorry. F-for everything. For treating you badly, for saying those awful things to you, and I-" He opened his eyes to speak more. But she put a finger to his lips to hush him. "Shh. No need for that. Can you please take care of yourself from now on? Eat more. Get plenty of sleep. Promise me?" She spoke softly.

Taekwoon just stood still, staring lovingly into her deep colored eyes. He slowly nodded his head in agreement. She looked passed him and over to Wonsik with a serious look. "And you- You better treat my Dear Taekwoon, better. You hear me?"

Wonsik jumped, his eyes widening like dinner plates. He stepped back a little bit. "Y-yes, s-sure."

"You watch over him. Alright? He may act strong and say he's okay, but he pretends not to be. You need to take care of him, Wonsik. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yeah, Miyeon. Whatever you want. Just stop glaring at me like that." He mumbled, averting her eyes.

"No more bickering. I'm tired of seeing you guys fight over me. I am dead. I am gone. Stop blaming each other for my demise." She sighed, stepping away from Taekwoon, back to her original spot. "There is no need for any of that nonsense."

"Y-yes. I a-agree." Taekwoon sniffled, still keeping his eyes fixated on Miyeon's presence. Still not fully capable of figuring out what in the hell is happening. She looked to him once more, smiling. "Taekwoon, you have got to be strong. Do you hear me? Do not mourn. You have gone through enough. I love you. I must be going."

Taekwoon's eyes began to well up. He was not yet ready to say goodbye. He couldn't watch her go a second time. No... He wasn't ready. He didn't want to! "No! Please!" He ran to her, trying to grab her hands. But they phased right through. He sobbed hard, continuing to try and grasp her arm, her sleeve, or her cheeks just to be able to feel her warmth one last time. To feel her warm skin against his. To feel her fingers comb through his dark hair to soothe his insecurities. Nothing worked... He would just go right through her incorporeal body. He fell hard to his knees, sobbing out loud.

She frowned at his desperate attempts to connect, feeling for his obvious last minute signs of regret and ever lasting love. Part of her hated leaving him so lost and dejected. Then again, it could not be helped.

"I'm so sorry. Please take care. I love you, Jung Taekwoon. Please remember me as I was before my last moments. Think of me often, but keep a softness to your heart. Goodbye." She softly pet his head, before disappearing into dust as it traveled out through the window. The morning light shone in onto his face, signaling the start of a new day. A new life. The Colors of the sunrise gave him hope that Jeon Miyeon was living happily amongst the clouds, free of all pain.

He looked up, letting one last tear fall from his cheek to wet the carpet below. Wonsik took that opportunity to rekindle his friendship with his lost, and broken Hyung. They moved on from their childish ways, and healed their empty hearts.

 

**[END: BEAUTIFUL LIAR]**

 


End file.
